Microbial infection is one of the most serious concerns for many commercial applications such as textiles, food packaging and storage, shoe industry, water purification, medical devices, and dental surgery equipment. Recently, antimicrobial agents have gained significant interest from both an academic and industrial point of view because of their potential to provide safety benefits to a diverse range of materials. Thus, there is a need to discover antimicrobial agents that address current needs.